The Attack/Transcript
(Cole, Jay, and Zane admire the Slow-Mo Time Blade they just acquired.) Cole: Whoa, amazing. Zane: It is unlike anything I have ever seen. Jay: So cool. Zane: I must urge caution, Jay. The Time Blade is a powerful weapon. Jay: Uh, you think I don't know that? Check this. (He throws it at a stack of boxes.) Boom! Ha! Eight bull's eye in a row. Beat that. Cole: I did. Jay: Oh, really? When? Cole: When I got nine in a row. Jay: Okay, yeah, if you wanna count that. Cole: But watch this. (He throws a box in the air and used the Time Blade on it.) Jay: Haha! You missed! Cole: Did I? Slow-moving target. Easy peasy, lemon. (He jumps and slices the box.) And that's how you recycle an empty box. Zane: That box was not empty. Jay: Aah! (He picks up a ruined stuffed toy.) Mr. Cuddlywump…(sobs) is a teddy bear I used to love when I was five, but now he's totally lame and— Cole: We know you still sleep with him. Jay: And I don't care who knows it! Mr. Cuddlywump. Zane: Switching to playful mode. (He twirls and throws the Blade in Nya's direction.) Nya: Hey, watch it. I'm working here. Zane: Sorry, Nya. Cole: What's with Nya? She's been on her computer since we got back from the desert. Zane: Her attempt to locate her stolen Samurai X suit is consuming her. Cole: Ugh. She's as bad as her brother. (They look at Kai while he stares at a Vermillion's helmet.) Kai: Ah-ha! I've got a clue. (He skims through a book.) Ah, I haven't got a clue. Cole: He's been reading those Ninjago history books all day. Jay: Ugh, I don't get those two. We finally get a victory and they choose to celebrate by dorking out instead of doing something cool? (Gasps.) Let's run straight at each other and see if this will slow us down before we collide. (They laugh.) (In another room, Lloyd tells Wu about his progress.) Lloyd: I really think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole Master thing. So then I come storming in on my jet, maintaining a low altitude for tactical benefits, and I just completely overwhelm the snake-army-samurai-fighter-whatever-they-are. You know, until they leapt into our vehicles and crashed. Fast forward, the Blade ends up in the sand. And General What's-His-Face… Misako: Lloyd, dear, perhaps it would be better to tell him your amazing story when he can—Oh! (Lloyd accidentally knocks over her tray of tea.) Lloyd: ...slow all them down like a bunch of slugs, and whoosh! We fly out of there. Pretty amazing, right? (Wu snores.) Huh? Misako: I'll make some more tea. Lloyd: Mom? (The Time Twins berates Blunck and Raggmunk for their failed mission.) Acronix: You lost the Time Blade. Krux: We had the Time Blade, and now we do not have the Time Blade. Acronix: Why? Krux: Because you dolts lost it. Acronix: To a bunch of kids. Krux: Kids! Blunck: It was the Blue Ninja. He came flying in on some weird, super-fast bike. Raggmunk: I definitely want to get one. Blunck: So I did the whole time bubble thing. Raggmunk: He did do the whole time bubble thing. So did I. Acronix: You used the Time Blade? Krux: You were not given permission to use the Time Blade. Acronix: Because you do not know how to use the Time Blade. Krux: Because if you knew how to use the Time Blade, you would not have lost the Time Blade! Raggmunk: Now that I think about it, maybe we didn't use the Time Blade. Blunck: Yeah, I don't think we did. Acronix: You use the Time Blade, lose the Time Blade, then lie about using and losing the Time Blade. Raggmunk: Okay, yes, true, but we have come up with a way to get it back. Blunck: We lure all the Ninja here by telling them we'll trade the Blade for Cyrus Borg. Krux: We need Cyrus Borg. Without his apparatus, my plan won't work. Raggmunk: Yeah, I know. Um...then we take the Time Blade and don't give them Cyrus Borg. Blunck: Double cross. Krux: Has it occured to you that if we do that, the Ninja will learn the location of our secret headquarters, see our master plan, and try to take our Blade!? Raggmunk: It has not. Krux: Furthermore, we need all the Time Blades, including the one you lost! Cyrus: (whispering) This is your chance, Cyrus. Time for a little industrial espionage. Machia: Are you sure you want to cut those wires? They look rather important for the apparatus to properly operate, the way lungs are important for a human to properly operate. (Cyrus gets back to work.) Blunck: Okay, Plan B, hear me out. Operation Fudge Bomb. We just need one thousand gallons of chocolate ice cream or— Machia: Or a plan that will actually work. Acronix: You have my attention. Machia: because of your BorgWatch's temporal scanner... Cyrus: Regret adding that. Machia: ...we know the Blade's location. Now we just need to go and get it. (Zane, Cole, and Jay stand facing each other.) Jay: Let's do this. Time Blade ready? (They scream as they run toward each other. Zane slows down time before they run into each other.) Cole: Faster, Jay. Jay: You're so slow, Cole. Lloyd: hey, I told you guys not to mess around with the Time Blade. Jay: We aren't. (The bubble bursts and the three fell down. Lloyd: I said to hide it someplace safe. Jay: And we ignored you. Cole: Besides, we're, um, skill-building. Lloyd: What skill? Room-destroying? This Blade is extremely powerful and highly coveted. Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceded. Cole: (To Jay) "Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceded." Sounds to me like someone's earned his black belt in being a wet blanket. Lloyd: What's that supposed to mean? Zane: I believe Cole's intent is to describe you as a blanket which has become wet, not for the purpose of putting out a fire, but rather to extinguish our enjoyment. Lloyd: Ugh. Jay: Aw, seriously, Lloyd. Lighten up. It's not going anywhere. Lloyd: Hey! Jay: Hehe. See? Wu: I see that after victory, some of you have chosen to amuse yourselves. I encourage you not to be so careless. Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceded. Cole: Uh, sorry, Master Wu. Jay: Well put, Master. Lloyd: Well put? I just said that exact same thing! Wu: Kai, Nya, join. This is important. You have had a victory. A well-earned one. But Krux, Acronix, and their forces remain a threat. Do not allow your confidence to cloud your vigilance. I made that mistake once. (Kai remembers where the symbol on the helmet came from.) Kai, is something troubling you? Kai: The marking on this helmet. Do you recognize it? (Wu gasps.) You do recognize it. What do you know? Tell me, please. Wu: This means...this changes everything. (An object crashing inside the Temple.) Jay: What was that? Zane: I've run a fourth-level analysis. It appears the snake warriors have returned to retrieve the Blade. Jay: Really? I could have told you that with a third-level analysis. Or a no-level analysis! Cole: Well, we're all the way up here and they're all the way down there. No chance they could reach us. (They launched another Vermillion Egg.) Nya: Oh, come on. They built catapults? Cole: Whatever. It's just a bunch of snakes. Wu: Remain on guard, Ninja. There is more to your adversaries than you may think. (Another egg is launched.) Cole: Uh, whatever. It's just a bunch of warriors. I mean, they are not armed, but we are. Jay: Oh, big mistake! Never bring fists to a nunchuck-sword-scythe-katana-shuriken fight. (They launch another egg.) Oh, wow. They went from unarmed snakes to fully weaponized Vermillion Warriors really, really fast. Kai: Doesn't matter. We can—Wait. That's what they're called?Vermillion Warriors? Jay: Heh, I know, right? So lame. There are so many better names. Zane: Actually, the name is quite clever. You see, vermillion is a shade of red with a slight orange tint, a color which symbolizes life and eternity. So in that sense, they should actually be commended for— Lloyd: Guys, focus. Everyone ready? Wu: I will sit this one out to preserve my strength. Lloyd: Good idea, Master. Ninja... Ninja: ...go! (They easily defeated the Vermillion.) Blunck: Great plan, General Machia. Raggmunk: Yeah, it took the Ninja, what, three seconds to defeat them. See? This is what happens when you put her in charge. Machia: That was merely the first salvo. Next, we bring in the big boy. Cole: Okay, that was a lot easier than I thought. Lloyd: Awesome work, everyone. Kai: Now can you tell me what that marking means? Wu: Yes. You must know that...We have another concern. Jay: No. I do not like where this is headed. Machia: (Laughs.) The big boy. Kai: Hey, Nya, do you remember our old babysitter, Mrs. Grumbmiller? Nya: The mean one with the mole on her— Kai: Yeah. Do you remember what we used to do when she made us go to bed early? Nya: Of course. Hey, you! It's not my bedtime! Because I've still got plenty of energy. But it's lights out for you. (They tripped Buffmillion off the island.) Jay: Oh, man! Whatever they paid Mrs. Grubmiller wasn't nearly enough! Nya: Come on. We can use Destiny's Bounty to fly above all this and get a good view of the other's position. (The Bounty is being destroyed.) Cole: Oh, no. Nya: Or not. Jay: What? No, no, no. Machia: Overwhelming force. Do not stop until the mission is complete. (An egg is thrown into the room where Misako is.) Misako: Oh, hello. Tea? Lloyd: We have to go on the offensive. They're bringing everything up here, which means we have to go down there and take out their equipment. Jay: But how? Lloyd: Like this. (He summons his Elemental Energy Dragon.) Kai: Lloyd, I really don't think going down there's a good idea. Zane: Especially on a Dragon. In the past, your fear has caused your Dragon to vanish and— Lloyd: That was a long time ago. I am now a Master— Jay: In training. Lloyd: And our Temple is under attack. I don't have time for fear. I'll take care of the ones down below. You guys hold them off up here. And protect the Time Blade. Jay: Hmm. You do have to admire his unfounded moxie. Lloyd: Yes! Uh-oh. Machia: The Ninja are not the only ones with air power. Sky team, go. Lloyd: Stay calm, Master-in-training. No time for fear. (He gets scared and his Dragon disappears.) Cole: Lloyd. Conjure the Dragon again. Kai: I've got this. Faster. Faster. Oh, no. He's too far! Cole: (He sees the Samurai Mech flying towards Lloyd.) Look. Nya was right. The vermillion Warriors did steal her Samurai X suit. (The Samurai saved Lloyd.) Jay: Oh, so not fair! Krux: What is taking so long? Machia: A mere setback. A good general changes her strategy to reflect the conditions on the ground. A great one uses every weapon at hand. Zane: Samurai X just saved Lloyd's life. Jay: Whoo-hoo! All right! That was... Zane: ...highly illogical. Cole: So Samurai X is not one of them. Which means... Kai: ...Nya must be Samurai X again. Jay: Oh, for sure. She probably faked the whole stealing thing to throw us off. Nya: What are you guys looking at? Jay: Or not. Nya: Hey, you! Suit thief! You owe me an explanation! I have a right to know who you are. Tell me. Jay: Hehe. I got this. Who. Are. You!? Huh. How did that not work? Lloyd: Well, Samurai, whoever you are, thank you. Nya: "Thank you?" Samurai Whoever-You-Are stole my suit. (The Samurai flies away.) Lloyd: And saved my life. Nya: I get that. And we're all incredibly grateful. Really, it's just...ugh. You stole my suit! (The Vermillion hit the Samurai.) Ninja: No! Wu: Ninja! Cole: (He slows down a Vermillion attacking Wu.) Look what I found. Wu: Thank you, Kai. Kai: You're welcome. Now please, Master. Tell me about the marking. What does it mean? Wu: Ah. Yes, of course. Your father— Time Twins: Time is up. Lloyd: The Hands of Time. Cole: Get 'em. Acronix: All we need are a few moments, brother. Krux: Indeed. Acronix: Goodbye. Cole: Master Wu! (He throws him the SLow-Mo Blade.) Acronix: Lucky old man. But your luck is finally about to run out. (Wu slows him and accidentally knocks the Forward Time Blade to Krux.) Wu: I am too weak to fight. Restraint with this weapon. But careful, Kai. (He went to fight Krux. Acronix is freed and grabbed a sword, but Lloyd and Jay got in between them.) Lloyd: Not so fast! Acronix: Well, look at this. A child pretending to be a big, brave hero. Lloyd: Underestimating my fighting skills is a mistake. Acronix: Says the boy who fell off his Dragon. Lloyd: Zane, Cole, Nya. Look out. (They each fought a Vermillion snake.) Acronix: See you soon, boy. Zane: Ice! Misako: (She finished off the snake.) Lloyd, Wu...they need my help. Lloyd: Kai! (Kai gives him the Blade.) Krux: Yield, boy. Ninjago shall be ours. Lloyd: No. I won't give up! (They got both Blades.) Sorry, but it's gonna be pretty hard to control Ninjago when you have absolutely none of the Time Blades. (They cheer.) Wu: Do not be blinded by pride, Ninja. Now is the time for the greatest vigilance. Ninja, look out! (Machia steals both Blades.) Jay: Oh, no. Machia: Oh, yes. (She slowed them down.) As I promised, the Time Blades are yours to keep. Acronix: Indeed. And let's also take him. Krux: Brilliantly executed, Machia. Forward. We are wasting precious time. (They take Wu with them.) Machia: Thank you for your hospitality. Misako: Wu! No! Be strong, Wu. It isn't over. (The Ninja are freed.) Kai: All that fighting...just so we could end up losing everything. Master Wu, both Time Blades... Cole: The Destiny's Bounty and our Temple. Jay: They beat us. They won. Zane: Even Samurai X has been destroyed. Nya: Maybe not. Lloyd: They didn't win. We lost because we got overconfident. We've got to regroup. They're gonna pay. (He kicks a helmet and Kai picks it up.) Kai: The marking...this changes everything. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Transcript Category:Episodes